JannaTron
by Mr.Froboto
Summary: A Gaming internet legend is born!…Kinda. Takes place in the universe of Exotos135's stories JackieSepticEyes and Marcoplier. You don't need to read them to understand this, but you should anyways :P Enjoy.


**A/N: Hey all! I first wanted to thank you all for taking your time and reading this story. It's important to note that this story takes place in the same universe as my new friend Exotos135's stories, "JackieSepticEyes" and "Marcoplier". You don't need to read them but you should because they are funny and they have Jackie and Marco ship! Woohoo!**

"Hey Marco, I need your help for something." Janna said at the door of Marco's room

"Ah! Janna! How did you get in here?" He asked but then smacked his head in realization, "Right, keys. Next time, a little warning would be nice."

"Are you done being a sissy?"

"Fine, what do you want Janna?" Marco asked.

"I want you to watch this video I made. I am going to upload it to Youtube, but I thought I should have someone watch it first to see if it is even worth it." Janna held a thumb drive in her hand. She went to put it in Marco's computer when stopped her.

"Woah woah! I don't even know what this video is about. Knowing you, I probably don't even want to watch it." Marco said as thoughts of what nightmarish ideas Janna came up with on that thumbdrive floated in his head.

"Just watch it!" Janna said sternly.

Deciding that he didn't want to see Janna's bad side, he cooperated and plugged the thumb drive into his computer. A video file popped up that read "JannaTron: Episode 1."

"What's with the weird title?" Marco asked.

"That's because you never pronounce my name right! It's pronounced like 'Jonna', not 'Janna'. JannaTron sounds cool, and it rhymes, so added bonus!" Marco couldn't argue with that.

After great hesitation, he finally clicked the video. The first thing to appear was a picture of a pair girl's boots with decorations on them. Then text appeared on both sides of the boots that read, "Fancy Boots". Marco immediately paused the video.

"Fancy Boots? As in the website that uploads very popular gaming content? How did you get them to endorse you?" He asked incredulously.

"I have connections." Janna replied simply, "Now come on! Continue!"

Marco chose to hide his jealousy and continue on with the video. The video started with a girl whom he could only assume was Janna walking down the sidewalk. But only her silhouette was visible because what would have been her body was instead replaced with scenes from different video games, making her seem kind of like a television in the shape of a human. It was accompanied by chiptune music. It showed her walk along many different areas around Echo Creek and then showed an outline of someone Marco recognized almost immediately. He paused it again.

"Was that just Glossaryck? How the hell- no- why the hell is he in this?!" Marco asked astonished.

"The dude really loves chocolate pudding. What can I say?" Janna replied

Marco stared at Janna for a good thirty seconds, half expecting for her to reveal some kind of lucky talisman that Star made her or something to explain all of this.

Marco sighed, "I guess I really shouldn't question you huh?"

"Yeah probably a good idea. Now come on! You haven't even made it past the intro!"

Marco resumed the video. The intro ended with an animation of two gears with skulls engraved on them turning as the word JannaTron appeared accompanied by a robotic voice saying the same thing. In the bottom corner there was an animated Janna smiling and waving with a little Glossaryck appearing near her shoulder.

Right afterward, a picture of a baby appeared on the screen. Then Janna's voice came in. "Babies, throughout the ages they have always been an adorable bundle of genes just waiting to become an obnoxious teenager. 'How about you clean your room mom?'" She said with a stereotypical teenage boy voice that sounded somewhat like Oskar's. Marco chuckled at that. "But seriously, look at this thing! It's fucking adorable! And even the things made about babies are adorable. You got your baby clothes, your baby hat, your baby food, ok maybe not that one so much. It's really hard to make babies unappealing that is unless you are a TV show called Rugrats.

Just look at these characters! No baby looks like these guys! No one! And yet, even I am guilty of watching it when I was a kid. No clue why though, the show is weird as shit."

It stopped showing pictures and went to a video of Janna, "And yet, I stumble upon this." She holds up a gameboy advance game with the title "Rugrats" on it. "Am I scared? Hell yeah. Does anyone give a shit? Hell no. Now I just need to put the game in the gameboy. Hmm." She then throws the gameboy across the room and it lands on the game. "Perfect! So to save your sanity, I think I will just show you the "highlights" of the game. What? Oh you thought I was going to do a playthrough of it? Who do you think I am, Marcoplier or something? Do you believe these guys Glossaryck?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you filthy peasant. But yeah, he is garbage." Was all Glossaryck had to say.

Marco gave Janna the stink eye but continued watching. It cut to the intro of the game. "The intro is super weird, it just shows all of the characters in the show like it was a sitcom in the 80's." It then showed the intro again but to the tune of Full House. It ended with the title of the game reading, "I Gotta Go Party." It went to another video of Janna looking straight into the camera with the most incredulous face.

"I Gotta Go Party? WHAT?! Oh hell nah! You can't just do that! You know what, no. I am not dealing with this SHIT! If anything, I am going to play a real game! One that actually brought me joy in life! not this mistake!" Janna shouted.

It went to a video of her playing on her gameboy and showed her playing Frogger. "Yeah, this was the game I was talking about, and I would love to tell you about it, but Glossy here desires pudding."

"That's corrrrrrrrrect!" Glossaryck said, rolling his "r" an unnecessary amount.

"Maybe I will tell you guys about it next time. If you want to hear about it, leave a like. If you don't want to, leave a comment below and tell me what you would like me to cover. Until next time!

As the video faded out, Marco looked at an anxious Janna. "Well? Come on, spit it out! Did you like it?" she asked.

"Well I certainly didn't expect it coming from you, but that being said, I thought it was pretty funny. Who knows, maybe we could do a video together?" Marco said with a smile in his face

"That would be nice." Janna said with a smile.

 **A/N: Man I didn't realize how hard it was to emulate someone else. Especially when they make videos. So I am sorry if this is a little wordy or doesn't make sense at times. If that's the case, please feel free to tell me. Oh and most importantly, should I continue this? I think it could be fun but it's all up to you guys. Until next time, peace out.**


End file.
